Two Secrets
by IronJen92
Summary: Tony and Pepper each have a very important secret. One desperately wants to tell the other, the other isn't so sure. Appearances from all the Avengers throughout. General Pepperony cuteness, also Clint/Natasha Thor/Jane etc
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone, not done this in a long long time but I've decided to get back into it cause I've missed writing so much! Just gonna see how this first chapter goes and roll with it from there. Hope you all enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tony?!"

Pepper Potts enquired into the darkness. She absentmindedly walked into her newly rebuilt home that she shared with Genius, Playboy, Billionaire, Philanthropist and Iron man himself Mr Tony Stark. He was nowhere to be found. She placed her handbag and her suit jacket on the couch and peeled her eyes away from her phone.

"Jarvis?"

Nothing. _Odd_. She thought confused. She moved over to the wall and attempted to turn on the lights manually, nothing. She took a few tentative steps backwards, beginning to get worried. _No Tony, no Jarvis, no power_. Something isn't right. She turned back towards the living room when she heard a clatter coming from upstairs. She battled with herself on whether she should go investigate, she stood at the bottom of the stairs and placed a careful foot on the first step and winced as she lost the internal battle with herself. She reached the top and she heard footsteps and shuffling coming from the bedroom, she crept forward trying to feel her way through the dark. She stopped at the bedroom door and attempted to peer inside but it was in complete darkness, she slunk her hand round the door frame and felt for the dial to turn the lights on, nothing.

She took a few steps into the room and heard nothing, still wrapped in darkness she made her way over to the ensuite when she heard a creak coming from behind her, this sparked a most surprising response in her, she spun around with wild intensity and threw a fist out and connected with a dark shadowy figure.

"What in the name of...holy shit" groaned a familiar voice from the ground.

"Tony?! Oh my goodness, I punched you! Why did I do that?" She gasped, bending down to his side.

"Lights please Jarvis." The lights came on immediately and revealed Tony Stark lying on the floor with a bloody lip. "Well its nice to see you too Pep." He commented sarcastically.

"I am so sorry, you scared me! Why on earth were you sneaking around the house in the dark? I thought something had happened to you!" She spoke, worried tone evident in her voice.

"Something did happen to me, you punched me in the face." He stood and pulled Pepper up with him. He walked over to a nearby mirror inspecting his lip.

"I was trying to surprise you!" He exclaimed. He took her hand and led her over to the balcony doors. In all the commotion she hadn't even noticed he was dressed very smartly, in a dark suit, crisp white shirt. He gently placed one protective hand on her shoulder and covered her eyes with his free hand. He nudged the sliding door with his hip and led her outside.

It was a warm, calm night in Malibu not a breath of wind. Tony stopped and removed his hand from her eyes, the gasp from Pepper was all he needed to know. She took a slow step forward, towards a beautifully set out table with candles and flowers overlooking the ocean.

"Tony, this is beautiful." She smiled.

He walked over to her, wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close. He rested his temple on hers, he looked deeply into her eyes. "Happy anniversary Ms. Potts."

"Happy anniversary Mr Stark." She grinned, lacing her arms around his neck, her fingers twirling in his hair. She pulled him close and kissed him passionately, as they both pulled away she looked at the face of the man she loved, pondering the last 12 years. He'd gone from billionaire playboy to a superhero and the man she always knew he could be.

He took her hand and showed her to her seat, he pulled her seat out for her which earned him a very impressed smile from Pepper, he sent a wink her way and disappeared back inside. Pepper watched him go, as she did most of the time, she just liked to watch him be.

He quickly reappeared with two trays, he placed one infront of Pepper and one for himself, he also reached for a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket beside Pepper. He carefully unscrewed the metal wire and gentle pushed the cork until it popped and flew over the balcony into the sea below. He chuckled to himself as he poured himself and Pepper a glass, he retook his seat opposite her.

"Now." He announced, reaching over and lifting the lid on the tray infront of her. "I may have discovered that I am also a genius in the kitchen." He smirked, admiring his handiwork infront of him. "But I'll let you be the judge of that."

She smiled looking down at the beautiful dinner that he had cooked for them. She was absolutely dumbfounded. She picked up her glass and held it towards him. He smiled and did the same.

"To us." They clinked.

Plates cleared. Champagne, well and truly drunk. Pepper and Tony remained on the balcony, enjoying the warm summers evening. Tony moved his chair round closer to Pepper, he took her hand and she nestled her head into his neck.

He slowly reached his hand towards his jacket pocket, trying not to catch Pepper's attention, and gave it a quick pat to ensure the concealed item was still in place. _Phew_. He sighed internally. _You CAN do this, just be calm_. He'd rehearsed this a million times and still he was extremely nervous. Yes, Tony Stark was nervous. He was about to propose to the love of his life and his nerves were about to get the better of him. He could feel his heart rate rising, he could feel the beads of sweat starting to form on his brow, he could feel his breathing starting to intensify. The moment had come.

"Pepper?" He barely made out, the mumble almost inaudible.

"Yes Tony?" She answered, oblivious to his plight.

"Excuse me." He couldn't do it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony found himself in the place he always ended up when he needed to escape, his lab. Thoroughly annoyed with himself, he threw himself onto a nearby chair and sulked. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little velvet box and opened it, revealing an absolutely stunning sparkling diamond engagement ring, not too bad if he said so himself. He gave a dissatisfied shake of his head and put it back in his pocket.

He pulled his cell phone from his other pocket, composed a short text message and just as he was about to press send he heard the all too familiar clicking of high heels coming down the stairs.

"Tony?" She enquired, punching in the entrance code of the door panel. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just...left my phone down here." He lied, swivelling round to face her.

"Are you coming to bed?" She purred, extending her hand to him.

He pulled his best fake smile and followed immediately without question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Tony woke and stretched his arm out to the other side of the bed, unfortunately vacant as Pepper had already left for work. He sat up rubbing his eyes, attempting to awaken himself. He recalled last nights events and shook his head in further disappointment, clearly still irked at his inability to propose. He got out of bed, pulled on a pair of boxers, a pair of dark blue jeans and a AC/DC tshirt. He clumsily walked downstairs, evidently still half asleep.

He paused at the bottom of the stairs as he saw three people sitting in his living room. He rubbed his eyes again to ensure he wasn't seeing things.

"What are you guys doing here?!" He exclaimed, staring at his watch. "Its 10.30 in the morning." He walked over to the couches where his friends sat.

Steve Rogers. Clint Barton. Natasha Romanoff. All sitting in his living room, at 10.30 in the morning no less.

"You texted us and told us to come?" Clint answered, flipping through a magazine.

"Yeah, but not at 10.30 in the fucking morning?" He cursed, making his way over to the kitchen area.

"You a little touchy there Stark?" Steve smirked, knowing it would spark a reaction.

"I'm just fine thank you." He smiled sweetly, with a hint of sarcasm and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Well you've asked us here for a reason Stark, what it is?" Natasha questioned.

Tony sighed. He walked back towards the living area, tea in hand, and sat himself down next to Clint.

"I um...I _almost_ proposed to Pepper last night." He winced at the word almost, keeping his eyes on the floor as he spoke.

Natasha gasped beaming, she clapped her hands together and looked at Tony, who's eyes hadn't moved from the floor. Her elation slowly faded as she saw Tony's reaction. Clint and Steve exchanged awkward glances. Natasha spoke first.

"Almost?" She whispered.

"I was seconds away, literally seconds away from asking her and I freaked. I just couldn't do it." He sighed, running his hands over his face repeatedly in exasperation. "She deserves the world and I don't wanna mess it up, I have been known to mess things up in the past."

"You haven't messed up in a long time." Clint offered sarcastically.

"I hate to say it Stark but we can't propose for you." Steve shrugged, receiving a glare from Natasha. "Why'd you ask us here?"

"Well to be honest, I asked you two here for male support but I need Natasha's help." He admitted, pulling a face and looking at Natasha with hopeful eyes.

"Male support?" Clint and Steve asked in unison, they looked at each other and laughed.

"Way to be supportive." Tony remarked sarcastically and turned his attention back to Natasha.

"What can I do?" She said simply.

"I need you to talk to her." He requested.

"About what?" She asked.

"I dunno, what do women normally talk about? Just...nonchalantly asked her about marriage, just drop it into a conversation." He almost begged.

Natasha sighed. Although her relationship with Pepper had started off somewhat on the wrong foot, in the past months the pair had spent some time together and would probably go as far as calling each other friends. She nodded to Tony who felt the sudden urge to pick her up and hug her, but that would probably be not so well received.

"I'll arrange to meet her tomorrow. I'll do my best and let you know how it goes." She smiled, pulling out her cell phone and composing a message to Pepper.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A/N so whatcha think? I've pretty much wrote this completely out of the blue and made no concrete plan on what to do, until the last paragraph when it all came to me. I'll crank the next chapter out tomorrow. I've missed this so much.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for reading everyone :) quite a bit of dialogue in this chapter but its cool. I got a tad distracted writing this chapter as I started watching Ally Mcbeal season 4 purely for RDJ in it, so sad but here we go chapter 2.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Morning Ms. Potts."

"Good Morning."

"Morning."

Welcomed her co-workers as she walked into Stark Industries. Wearing a knee length blue skirt and a white blouse, she walked the same maze-like corridors that she walked everyday to her office. Her office. She still had to stop and remind herself at times that was she CEO of Stark Industries. She eventually reached her office where her assistant waited.

"Good morning Ms. Potts, your 9 o'clock is in your office, can I get you anything?" She asked politely, passing Pepper a file.

"Good morning Maria, no thank you I already ate." She nodded, taking the file and heading into her office. She swung the door open and turned her attention to the person sitting in her office. "Natasha?" She blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your 9am appointment, and the rest of your appointments for the rest of the day in fact." She smiled.

"Wait..what?" She asked, mouth gaping with shock. "I have so many meetings today." She walked around her desk and brought up her schedule for the day, every single entry Natasha. "Did you cancel all of my appointments?"

"No, that was in fact the handiwork of the man with his name on the side of the building." She winced, trying not to completely incriminate Tony.

"Your kidding?" She shook her head, she picked up her phone and dialled.

"Hello beautiful." He answered charmingly.

"Anthony Edward Stark did you cancel all my appointments today?" She asked, feigning anger.

"Yes, yes I did, you deserve a day to yourself, you work very hard." He stated.

"But-but I..." She complained.

"No buts! I order you to go!" He demanded.

"Oh you do? Well I've got some orders for you." She hinted, biting her lip.

"That's quite enough." Natasha interjected, covering her ears.

"Pepper please?" He begged.

"Fine." She sighed. "Thank you Tony, I love you."

"Love you too babe."

Pepper put the phone down, lingering ever so slightly on the receiver. She took a deep breath, releasing herself from all of her CEO duties. She looked up at Natasha who stood at the door ready to go, Pepper smiled, grabbed her bag and followed her friend out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After hours of shopping, Pepper and Natasha with countless bags in each hand stopped for lunch at Pepper's favourite restaurant. Knowing the owner, Pepper got a private room in the back, photographers and reporters followed her most days and it was easier this way. They sat, relieving their hands of the almost unbearable weight of their shopping bags and they ordered.

"I am so glad Tony did this." She smiled, relaxing into the back of her chair.

"It was good of him." Natasha agreed, seeing her opportunity. "Speaking of Tony, how are you two?" She asked innocently.

"We are good." She nodded, not giving too much away. Natasha looked disappointed, she was going to do this the hard way, or so she thought. "We are very good in fact." She nodded again, this time a huge smile spread across her face.

"God he must be good in bed." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"No no no, well of course yes, but that's not why I'm smiling." Pepper grinned.

"What-what? This better not be a dirty sex story!" Natasha cringed.

Pepper shook her head laughing. "Noooo!"

"Well what is it?!" Natasha begged, not entirely sure what she was going to hear.

Pepper sat fiddling about with the corner of her napkin, suddenly nervous. She shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. "I...I'm pregnant."

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed. Pepper was shocked. "Oh my god, I am so happy for you, happy for you both!" She gushed, but suddenly remembering to keep her voice down.

"Thank you. I think that's one of the first times I've ever heard you make a large amount of noise." She laughed.

"How long have you known? How far along are you? Does Tony know?!" She questioned quickly.

"Woah woah woah. Okay. I found out 4 days ago, I haven't been to the doctors yet but I assume 7 weeks and I..." She trailed off mumbling the last of her sentence. Natasha looked at her seriously, mentally forcing her to answer her last question. "I haven't told him yet."

"Pepper!" She scorned. "Why not he'll be thrilled?!"

"Really? You think so?" She asked, her worry starting to ebb away.

"Pepper, come on! Tony with a mini version of himself?!" She shrugged, trying her best to assure her friend.

Pepper sighed and smiled. She looked from Natasha's reassuring glances, to her stomach, where a tiny life was growing inside her. Suddenly all her worries were gone, she loved Tony, he loved her. They were pregnant. Now all she had to do was tell him.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

"Good evening Ms. Potts, I hope you had a pleasant day." Jarvis greeted.

"Thank you Jarvis." She replied.

Pepper walked into the living room of her home, stepped out of her shoes and placed her shopping bags on the floor. She padded over to the kitchen, rubbing her temple as she waited for the water to boil. She knew she had to tell him, she knew she had to do it soon. All her worries had faded but how do you tell someone their going to be a father? Surprise him? Write it on a note? A text? Without realising she'd already poured her cup of tea and stood staring into space stirring incessantly. Pepper. Pepper? Pepper?! The muffled sounds got louder and woke her from her reverie.

"Wait..what?! Sorry I was dreaming." She shook herself awake to see Tony standing in front of her. He wore an oil stained pair of jeans and a black tshirt and had a big black smudge across his forehead.

"Are you okay?" He worried, rounding the breakfast bar into the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm fine just a...long day." She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Come." He gestured towards the couch. He lead her over to the couch, he sat first and placed her in front of him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly started to massage soothing circles into her back. Pepper groaned, craning her neck from side to side in pleasure. She lifted her head, remembering what she needed to do.

"Stop stop! Tony...we need to walk." She stated, turning to face him. It was like taking off a band aid, rip it off quick.

"We do?" He asked wide eyed, colour starting to drain from his face. "Should I be worried? Cause I feel worried, very worried, actually terrified.." He rambled.

Pepper placed two reassuring hands on his face and stopped him. "You shouldn't be." She knew it was coming, her legs started to shake, she could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "Tony...I-I I'm pregnant." She finally ripped the band aid. Tony simply sat staring into the abyss without saying a word. "Tony? Tony say something. You're really freaking me out..." Tony suddenly cut her off.

"You-you...you are?" He stuttered incredulously. She nodded, still no change in emotion in his face, so she kept her eyes on the floor. Pepper peeked through her hair to see the most amazing sight she'd ever witnessed. The biggest smile she'd ever seen, had spread its way from ear to ear on Tony Stark's face, the kind of smile that made your entire face hurt. He turned to face the woman he loved, that smiled still spread across his face. "I wasn't sure it was possible for me to love you anymore." He professed, grabbing her face and pulling her toward him. They kissed. Not an average kiss, the earth shattering world changing kind that was only shared on a rare occasion. They parted lips and kept their foreheads together, eyes closed, hearts racing.

"I'm going to take that as your happy?" She whispered.

"I can safely say this is the happiest moment of my life, you've made me the happiest man alive Ms Potts."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Natasha sat in her apartment, alone, fiddling about endlessly with the television remote, flicking past the same channels due to unbearable boredom. She hadn't received any texts or messages from Pepper or Tony so she was unsure if anything had happened, if she'd told him about the baby or if he'd proposed. So much information for one person. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Okay I know I'm awesome, I have pizza." Clint stood at her door and held out a pizza box. "And not like I'm trying to show off but I also have beer." He revealed another present from behind his back.

"Thank god I've been so bored." She thanked grabbing the pizza.

They lounged on the couch, drank beer and ate pizza. Clint gained control of the remote and relieved Natasha of her channel hopping duties. He eventually stopped flicking and turned his attention to the redhead beside him.

"How'd it go with Pepper, did you get a chance to talk to her?" Clint asked, taking a swig of beer.

"Oh I spoke to her! I never even got to the marriage part and she dropped this huge bombshell on me!" She explained exasperated.

Clint gasped. "What is it?!" He begged, idea of gossip causing him to sit bolt upright in his seat.

"It's not my place to say." She half smiled.

"But-but if I guessed, then you wouldn't be telling me I'd be guessing right?" He concocted.

"No no no Clint, not happening!" She denied.

"Cooooome onnnn!" He begged, pulling out the big gun puppy dog eyes. "Is she pregnant?!" He guessed and by Natasha's reaction he was right.

"You didn't hear it from me." She stated, holding her hands up.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Pepper lay in bed, relieved that she was finally able to tell Tony about her pregnancy. She lay in bed, wearing one of Tony's many AC/DC tshirts, waiting for him to return from the bathroom. He appeared wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and slid into bed, she immediately rolled on her side resting her head on his chest. Her fingers traced the area where his arc reactor used to be, the scar slightly faded now.

She smiled against his skin, thinking back over the last 3 years of their relationship, all that had happened with the Mandarin and New York, it amazed her how strong they were. She also thought of his previous playboy lifestyle. Never had the words Stark contrast had more meaning.

She could feel herself starting to fade into slumber just as Tony cleared his throat, she lifted her head and gave it a shake, she then placed her head back down and began to fidget.

"You are just a delight to share a bed with." Tony commented sarcastically without opening his eyes.

"Well I'm trying to get comfortable." She moaned sitting up.

Tony shook his head. "You're so cute when your uncomfortable, lie on your side facing the window." He instructed and she complied. "Ain't spooning great?" He chuckled.

"Well it won't be leading to forking so don't get too excited." Pepper smirked.

Tony shook his head again, pulling her closely with his hand resting on her stomach. Unbeknownst to each other they both smiled in unison, Pepper placed her hand over his and nestled into his chest. Pepper, finally content with her comfort levels fell asleep almost instantly.

Tony however lingered awake for a few moments before closing his eyes, he pondered over the fact that he was going to be a father, although he couldn't quite believe it he was beyond thrilled. He was going to be a great father, he decided. He gave himself an internal nod of approval to go to sleep and he nodded off, with Pepper in his arms.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is just pure Pepperony/Avengers friendship cuteness, love it! Thank you all for reading and reviewing, means a lot. Please keep reviewing it makes me smile :)

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

2 months later...

Months had passed and Pepper's pregnancy had progressed smoothly and without any hitches. Upon visiting the hospital for scans and check-ups she was told, only after correcting guessing, that she was 7 weeks pregnant with a healthy baby and was due on the 5th of February. She could not be more delighted. Tony, he was about 1000 miles past delighted. He had a constant smile plastered across his face, he admitted his jaw was beginning to hurt from the strain but he didn't care. They had decided to wait and find out when the baby is born if it's a boy or a girl, which however didn't stop Tony trying take a sneaky peek at the Doctors paperwork. Once he'd 100% convinced Pepper that he hadn't saw anything about the sex of the baby, they agreed to never speculate. Or so Pepper thought.

"It's definitely a boy." Tony decided proudly. Pepper and Tony lay in bed on a lazy Sunday, Pepper's head resting on his bare chest, still bathing in the darkness of the bedroom thanks to the blackout shutters on the windows.

"I thought we said no speculating Tony." She reminded, still with her eyes closed.

"Pepper, you know me! I have absolutely no patience whatsoever. What does your motherly instinct tell you?" He prodded.

"Hmmm, I'm getting something." She smirked, grabbing Tony's full attention.

"What?!" He asked excitedly, almost like a kid at Christmas.

"My instinct is telling me...that a hand is going to connect with your face in a second if you don't let me have my quiet Sunday morning." She chuckled, she turned to face the disappointed expression written across his face, clearly he was expecting a different prophecy.

"That was just mean." He huffed. "You want some breakfast?" He asked, pushing his half-naked self off the bed.

"Mmmm please." She groaned snuggling her face into the pillow.

"Any requests?"

"Anything but an omelette." She smirked without even moving.

"Very funny Ms. Potts." And with that he left.

As Pepper heard him make his way downstairs, she drifted back into a pure unadulterated moment of bliss as she stretched herself out and claimed the whole bed as her own. She was asleep in seconds.

Tony made his way to the kitchen, the sharp cold of the slate floor made his feet stiff. He swung open the huge chrome door of the fridge and scoured its contents, he grabbed the butter, milk, eggs and bacon. Placing them on the counter he opened a cupboard above his head and grabbed the flour. Tony Stark cooking breakfast for his girlfriend on a Sunday morning. Who'd have thunk it? He was about to make a start on the bacon when he realised his was risking many burns from projectile popping fat so he pulled out a drawer and put an extremely unfortunate 'Kiss the cook' apron of Pepper's on. He shook his head and continued with breakfast.

Pepper was awakened from her delightful slumber, by the mouth watering smell of bacon and pancakes, she was hoping for breakfast in bed but the smell was far to enticing for her to ignore. She clawed herself out of bed, feeling like a magnet was pulling her backwards. She spied one of Tony's shirts on the floor and she pulled it on, doing up the buttons as she padded her way out of the bedroom. She absent-mindedly traced her hand down the banister as she walked, having a bit of a day-dream about her life.

"I thought the idea was breakfast in bed?" He said, pointing a spatula at her.

"I couldn't help it, smelled to good. Wow is that my apron?" She stopped, completely astonished by the fact that 1. He was actually wearing it and 2. He looked damn fine wearing it.

He spun around modelling the garment. "It does, however, have this little 'rule' on it, you've gotta kiss the cook, that's me." He charmed, flashing that typical Stark smile.

She rolled her eyes, reading the words printed on the apron, she had no problem in obliging. Snaking her hands round his neck she pulled him close, their mouths connected, tongues moving slowly but firmly, her deft fingers tangling in the curls of his hair. They both smiled against each other as Tony slowly moved her back into the kitchen counter. His hands were about to drift to her hips when that all too familiar British accent chimed in.

"I hate to interrupt Sir, apologies Ms. Potts, but Agent Barton wishes to know if this evenings activities are still going as schedule?" He asked politely.

"He's called everyday this week, tell him yes...again!" He huffed, turning his attention back to Pepper.

"What's tonight?" Pepper squinted, bobbing her head to the side, clearly the first time she'd heard of any 'activities'.

"Oh...didn't I tell you dammit?! I wrote it on my arm!" He remembered, he looked down at his arm and pointed proudly.

Pepper grabbed his arm and twisted to get a better look. "Tell Pepper?" She sighed. "That's some super secret code Tony." She teased sarcastically.

"Guys night." He nodded, folding his arms across his chest. "Rhodey, Happy, Steve, Clint, Bruce...Thor if the invitation got to Asgard on time." Tony chuckled.

"Tony...what night is it?" She pursed her lips, also folding her arms across her chest.

"Sunday." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

She waited for the lightbulb to go on in his head, granted it took a few second more than she'd have liked. His arms dropped to his side and he cringed. "Date night."

Genuine remorse flashed across his face, his arms dropped to his side. Pepper saw a great opportunity to have some fun, her pregnancy had introduced an entirely new side to Tony, the side that no matter what he didn't want to do or say anything to hurt or disappoint her. She liked to have her fun.

"Thats right Tony date night. But you know what it's fine I'll just stay out of the way." She exaggerated, unbeknownst to Tony.

"No no no, not at all Pep." He sighed, tracing his cheek with his finger. "I completely forgot, I'll cancel." He decided.

"Oh no don't cancel for me." She shook her head moving away from the kitchen. She then went in for the kill. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I don't deserve to be romanced." She turned away from him, a smile of pure glee spread across her face, she should've been an actress. She gave a fake small sob as her final act. She was good.

"Oh no Pepper please don't cry, you know I wouldn't do that. Your having a baby! We're having a baby! More reason for me to treat you like a Queen. God please don't cry." He begged, approaching her.

She abruptly erupted into fits of laughter and giggles, she spun around hands on her cheeks, she looked like a 7 year old girl. Tears formed in her eyes, she definitely found this more fun than she should have.

Tony was awestruck. Speechless. His face had gone from complete worry and purely apologetic to utter shock. She had completely reeled him in and he'd fallen for it.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" He half yelled.

Her giggling had died down to a few sniggers. "Oh come on Tony, I'm pregnant, poking fun at you is the only fun I can have." She stepped towards him, placing her hands on his face. "Do you know how cute you are when you care?" She professed lovingly. She suddenly looked worryingly over his shoulder. "Do you also know that the bacon is on fire?!" She gasped.

The both hurried over to the kitchen, Tony stopped her at the edge of the kitchen and he ran over to the oven. "Jarvis extinguish." Suddenly foam came raining down from a spout in the ceiling, dousing the flames in seconds, covering the kitchen and Tony in a blanket of white.

Pepper's mouth threatened to erupt with laughter again as she looked at him, drenched in foam, barely able to make out if it was Tony or a poorly made snowman. He wiped the goop from his face, the mess dripping from his fingers. He shook his head at the ceiling, both at the spout and at Jarvis, whom he suspected dispersed the foam knowingly for longer than needed.

"This..." He pointed to the mess. "Is why I do not cook."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Later that evening the guys started to arrive in waves, Clint arrived with beer and chips, Steve and Bruce arrived with playing cards and more beer. Rhodey and Happy arrived with 4 pizzas and you guessed it, more beer. Pepper stood in the living room and gazed in amazement at the amount of alcohol in the kitchen. So much alcohol. And testosterone, this evening was sure to be a hoot. She was having no part of it.

Rhodey and Clint were over setting up a card table in the living room, Happy was gleefully filling the fridge with almost too much beer. Tony and Bruce were as always having a friendly but heated discussion about science and Steve was standing almost awkwardly alone on a stool in the kitchen.

Pepper saw him staring around vacantly and went over to him. "You okay there Cap?"

"Yes ma'am." He nodded, smiling slightly and turning to him.

"I think you've mistaken me with Mrs. Potts, she's the ma'am. Please call me Pepper." She smiled, conversations with this man were like pulling teeth.

"Congratulations by the way, you look stunning." He smiled genuinely.

"Why thank you Steve." She beamed, her hand resting on her stomach.

Pepper moved round the island in the kitchen started to make herself a selection of goodies to take up to bed with her. A packet of microwave popcorn, a packet of double stuff oreos and an admittedly oversized bar of Hershys. She placed the bag of popcorn in the microwave and took a wander around the livingroom. Tony and Bruce were still talking heatedly about science, she traced her hand along his shoulders, feeling him shudder slightly under her touch. He tweaked his head to the side and smiled watching her go, forgetting momentarily about his conversation with Bruce.

Pepper walked over the the window and looked out over the ocean. The seas were unnaturally rough and choppy, the beach below was practically empty. She began to put the pieces of the puzzle together and looked to the sky, it was dark grey, the clouds were ominous and swirling, forks of lightening began to shoot down from the dark swirls.

"Uh...Tony. Are you expecting any...other worldly visitors this evening?" Pepper asked worriedly, inspecting the clouds.

Everyone spun around. Collectively they all moved to the window, all inspecting the clouds and drawing the same conclusion. Thor.

And with that thought a mighty crack of thunder and a huge bolt of lightening struck, the house trembled with its magnitude. Just as they thought it was over, a small portion of the ceiling caved in, rubble and dust flew everywhere, making it impossible for anyone to see anything. Everyone squinted, coughed and spluttered, trying to make anything in front of them visible but it was impermeable.

"Evening my mortal friends." Came the booming voice from the mist. Thor Odinson.

"Y'know." Tony coughed making his way towards the demi-god. "You could've used the front door." He pointed to the perfectly intact, perfectly functional door. Thor laughed mockingly.

Everyone made there way over to him, there was was a lot of loud handshaking and back patting, all very masculine and the testosterone levels were sky high. Pepper made her way over to the tall handsome blonde. They hadn't as of yet been introduced.

"Thor, this is Ms. Pepper Potts. Pep well y'know." Tony was terrible at introducing people.

Pepper extended her hand to him and he took it ever so gently, raising it to his mouth he placed a gentlemanly kiss on her knuckles and bowed his head to her. Pepper, slightly flushed smiled at him gratuitously.

"It's a pleasure to make thy acquaintance Pepper." He had a beautiful smile, which he used to full effect, not in a flirtatious way at all just in genuine kindness.

"How the hell did you know we'd all be here?" Clint asked, inspecting the hole in the ceiling.

"I did not know, I have returned for Jane." He admitted.

"Awwwww." Pepper exclaimed, she quickly realised she was in a room of men and she immediately clammed up. "Uhh...Thor would you like me to see if we have more...comfortable clothes for you?" She offered, eyeing his traditional yet uncomfortable looking Asgardian uniform.

"If it does not trouble you." He asked politely, manners as always unfaltering.

"No not at all." She obliged, making her way up the stairs.

The men suddenly all found themselves watching her go, her kindness and grace made it hard not to watch her. All but Tony broke from their reverie, he watched her walk up the stairs, all the way to the top until her feet disappeared. He then gave himself a shake and spun around.

"Lets play some poker!" He exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As the evening went on the alcohol flowed, pizza was devoured, chips were gone. Steve, Bruce and Happy had lost all their money, Thor had no money so he'd lost all of the money Tony had gave him, that didn't matter cause Tony was the one who won it. Tony, Clint and Rhodey were left. The other 4 was zoning in and out of the game, focusing more on talking amongst each other.

Pepper was lounging in bed. She had guiltily devoured all of her popcorn, half of the oreos and a quarter of the chocolate. Oops. She had gotten through 27 Dresses, He's Just Not That Into You and she was now half way through The Vow. She was almost out of tissues, she shouldn't watch romantic comedies she was an emotional wreck, and was out of juice, she paused the movie and dragged herself out of bed. As she got to the top of the stairs, she paused hearing the guys talking. She wasn't eavesdropping, just pausing to listen.

"Hey Stark." She heard Clint pipe up. "I forgot to ask you way back but...how'd the whole proposal thing go?"

Pepper gasped and took 2 staggered steps backwards. _ Proposal?!_ She struggled to control her breathing as she looked at her ringless finger. _He doesn't mean a marriage proposal does he?! _ She was starting to over think it. Or was she? _Was he going to propose? If so, then why hasn't he? How far back is way back? Why'd he backed out?_ Her head was pounding, a million questions buzzing around her head, she was starting to have palpatations. She stood at the top of the stairs, backed into the hand rail, she nervously chewed on her thumbnail and mulled over the situation.

Marriage. Tony Stark. Two things that she'd never thought would go hand in hand, but she realised she'd be thrilled if he'd asked her. Which made her worry even more. If she was so elated about the idea of marriage then why had he decided not to pop the question. She had no choice but to continue her unwavering trust in him. She lingered at the top of the stairs for a moment, after hearing no reply from Tony. There was nothing but dead silence for another 5 minutes, no chit chat, no laughter.

She decided enough time had passed, so she tiptoed down the stairs. The men came into sight and they were all huddled around the tiny poker table deep in hushed conversation. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and crossed her arms, she waited to see how long it would take them to realise she was there. Bruce was the first to look up so he cleared his throat alerting his fellow whisperers.

"Didn't your mothers tell you it was rude to whisper?" She spoke curtly.

The men all collectively spoke of how they weren't whispering, all trying to protest their innocence. She shook her head and strolled past the supposedly innocent group. She didn't entirely know how to play this situation knowing this new information. She poured herself a glass of juice and grabbed her nearby phone. Knowing that Thor was back, she sent a quick text to Jane, whom she'd gotten to know well over the last year or so. She also text Natasha and slammed the phone harder than she'd intended onto the counter. She now had an excuse to invite female backup to the house tomorrow, firstly to surprise Jane with Thor's return and secondly to find out why this proposal hadn't gone ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reading all! I have so much fun writing this fic, purely cause its my first Pepperony one and their so much fun to write about. A spoiler alert for a small portion of this from a Thor 2: The Dark World clip I saw.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and movies, if I did...well, lets just say it would be fun!**

**Please review!**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The warm sun rose the next morning, casting a bright yellow blanket of light across the house. Pepper stirred as the piercing glare connected with her eyes, she hastily clamped her eyes shut, burying her face in the pillow. She outstretched her arm and grazed it along the soft fabric of the bed sheets until she reached her target, her perfectly manicured fingers connected with Tony's muscular back. He unconsciously tensed under her touch, still deeply under sleeps spell. Whilst attempting to evade the sunlight she crawled over to him, resting her chin on his strong shoulder, she trailed light kisses along his collarbone, up the curve of his neck and finishing just along his jaw. He squirmed slightly, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He groaned sleepily, indecisive about whether to let sleep engulf him again or respond to the red head next to him, probably best for him that he choose the latter.

He rolled onto his back, eyes squinting at the light change, to which he hadn't quite acclimatized yet. "Mmm good morning beautiful." He grinned, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close.

"How did the rest of your night go?" She asked, placing her hands on his bare chest.

"Good." He nodded. "I won." He boasted, running his tongue along the inside of his lip. "You were sound asleep when I came up so I just crashed."

"Is everyone still here?" She smiled, mumbling into his neck.

"Happy and Rhodey got a cab, Steve, Thor and Bruce are in the guest rooms and Clint is on the couch."

"Why is he on the couch?! We have plenty of rooms!" She laughed.

He loved her laugh. He deemed it to be the single most adorable thing his ears had ever had the pleasure of hearing. He watched her rest, eyes delicately closed, a small smile playing across her tired face. He drew a line with his thumb along the smooth skin of her arm, admiring the freckles splayed sporadically along her forearm.

"Jane is coming over today, gonna have Thor surprise her." She announced, her eyes still closed. Her excitement grew and her eyes flew open, she sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. "I'm such a sucker for romance." A giddy smile now stretched across her face.

"You. Are. Adorable." Tony said lovingly. He swung his legs off the end of the bed, he placed a delicate kiss on her head. "I'm going for a shower, care to join me." He purred seductively, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"For the purpose of actually washing? I seem to always feel dirtier when I come out of a shower with you Mr. Stark." She admitted, her sapphire eyes speaking volumes on her real feelings towards showering with him.

"I love it when you call me that." He winked, leaning on the en suite bathroom door frame. "You sure?" She nodded in response and he spun round into the bathroom.

Pepper lingered in bed for a few minutes, knees still brought to her chest. She heard the rush of water coming from the bathroom followed by the soothing sound of Tony singing to his audience of shampoos. She thought about heading downstairs to begin preparing breakfast but granted herself some extra time lounging in bed, she leaned back and snuggled herself back into her pillow. She sighed contently, her hands drifting her abdomen where the beginnings of her baby bump started to show. Anyone who was oblivious to her pregnancy would be none the wiser, for now. The pair had managed to keep their news under wraps and away from the press, thanks to careful planning on Pepper's part. They'd take a more inconspicuous car to their appointments and had arranged a deal with hospital staff to allow them access in a back door, away from the prying eyes and camera flashes of the paparazzi.

Her mind traveled to the revelations of the previous night, overhearing news of a proposal that didn't go ahead. She'd decided it didn't require her worry. She loved Tony. She trusted him with her life. She knew he had a reason, she hoped it was a good one. She closed her eyes and imagined it. Mrs Stark. A huge grin had developed over her cheeks, she shook her head, almost waving the cloud of day-dream away from her. The tiny human growing inside her had made her extremely partial to images of romance constantly eclipsing her mind. Before she knew it twenty minutes had passed and Tony was stood at the foot of the bed, wearing nothing but the towel and a grin.

"Oh Ms. Potts if I could see instead that perfect little head of yours." He smirked, towel drying his hair.

She finally rose from bed, wearing grey three quarter length pajama bottoms, with turquoise accents around the waist and ankles. Always matching she also wore a grey tank top with a small bow on the chest. She ambled over to him, their ardent smiles connected in a soft kiss. Pepper's hands resting on his chest, still damp and slightly warm after his shower. They broke apart, holding each others warm gaze for a few moments, Pepper's sharp intake of breath awakened them.

"I'm gonna go get breakfast started." She smiled and attempted to walk towards the stairs. Her steps were slightly uneasy. "Woah, that one kept going. Your good." She winked.

"You know it babe." He called after her.

Pepper sauntered down the stairs into the living area, it was still blanketed in shadow as she surmised that Clint was still asleep, she peered over the edge of the couch and there he lay, his strong arms embracing a pillow. She smiled as she wandered into the kitchen and began preparing pancakes for the boys. As she cracked a few eggs into a mixing bowl Steve appeared from a door behind her, his breath shallow and his entire body shimmering in post-workout sweat. She eyed his workout clothes and tried to control the flushing in her cheeks. She moved to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, tossing it to the soldier. He nodded gratefully. He swigged the cool, refreshing liquid and placed it down on the counter.

"Can I do anything to help?" He offered graciously.

"I'm fine thanks Cap." She smiled, admiring is manners.

"You're sure?" She nodded firmly and smiled. "I'm gonna go wash up." He said politely and left.

Pepper lost herself in preparing the pancake mix, she hadn't noticed Clint stirring on the couch. The agent began his morning ritual, stretching his arms above his head, clasping his hands together and pulling for the ultimate relief from his aching shoulders. He twisted and craned his neck waiting for the satisfying pop, he gave his shoulders a few rolls and he was done. He rose from the couch catching Pepper's attention.

"Morning!" He beamed, strolling over the kitchen, sitting on a stool in front of her work station. "Watcha got for me?"

"Pancakes." She replied, expertly flipping one of the giant disks.

The smell must have been truly engulfing the whole house, within a matter of minutes all of the men had descended on the kitchen, watching Pepper work intently. She flipped and poured, increasingly aware of the famished men in front of her, she felt like a carcass in the Serengeti, vultures and hyenas bearing closer and closer to her.

She had eventually stacked two plates of pancakes, towering ten high. She had a demi-god and a super soldier to feed, this would not be enough. She placed the plates down in front of the men and surely enough she watched them vanish almost instantly.

She opted for cereal and a slice of toast, she watched the men devoured their breakfast with utter disbelief. She finished her measly meal and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"Thor, I messaged Jane." She knew that would get his attention, his head sprang up. "She's coming over today. She doesn't know you're here, it'll be a surprise."

"Truly?" He broke out into a huge smile. "When?! I am eager to be reunited with her." He didn't even try to hide it. Pepper felt the sudden urge to 'Awwww' again, however she managed to stifle it this time.

"Later on this afternoon, I've got it all covered, she is gonna freak." Pepper told him excitedly. "Here's the plan."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Pepper had explained her very easy to follow plan to Thor, she could see the excitement in his face at even the mere thought of seeing Jane. She loved how committed he was. She watched him take a seat on the couch next to Bruce, running his hand over his face, trying and failing to hide his growing smile. The new clothes she had given him were a vast improvement on his Asgardian dress, a pair of dark blue jeans and a crisp white t shirt. She knew Jane would go insane when she saw him.

She shook her head and made her way over to sit with Tony, she draped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled into his neck. He smiled into her hair and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sir?" Jarvis called.

Thor's head snapped up. "Has she arrived robot man?" He called to the ceiling.

"I am not a robot, I am a highly advanced computerized artificial intelligence." He explained.

"Expertly developed by...Me." Tony said proudly.

"The man in your ceiling has terrible manners." Thor growled.

"Apologies. Sir, I have finished running the diagnostics you asked for." Jarvis spoke politely.

"Thank you Jarvis." Tony thanked. Pepper huffed and pulled her head from his neck. He rose from the couch and sauntered over to his workshop door and disappeared behind the sliding glass door.

Pepper tinkered around on her phone, checking some emails, ensuring her schedule for her next days work was all in order. Her phone buzzed with a text from Natasha, she was on her way to pick up Jane, she thought of telling Thor but she knew he would pace and stare at the door constantly. She left it to Jarvis to announce their arrival whilst she had a snooze on the couch.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Ms. Potts." Jarvis announced. "Miss Romanoff and Miss Foster have arrived at the gate."

"Thank you Jarvis." She smiled politely, turning to Thor. He stood nervously, his eyes glued to the door. Pepper stood next to him, placing a reassuring hand on his forearm. He smiled and walked off to a nearby room to hide.

The women arrived at the door, which Jarvis courteously opened for them, as they walked through the door the usual blue laser scanned over the pair. As the scan was completed, Pepper walked over to greet the pair, followed by the guys waves and smiles in their direction.

"Pepper!" Jane beamed. "You look amazing!" She gushed, gesturing towards her stomach.

"Thanks! Long way to go yet." She smiled, just as Tony reappeared from his workshop.

"Hey, you're here! When you get a second I've got some cool stuff to show you in the work.." Tony smiled towards Jane before Pepper interjected.

"No more science stuff." She held her hand up to him.

Jane was set up perfectly, she was facing away from the door where Thor was hiding. Everyone apart from Pepper and Jane were left standing, Thor peeked his head out from door and Pepper understood the sign.

"Oh, wait there I need to show you something." She lied, leaving Jane to root around for something non-existent in her bag.

Jane stood waiting for her friend to return, oblivious to the 6ft 3 demi-god standing behind her. Thor stood directly behind her, taking a deep breath before placing a hand on her shoulder. Jane froze, she could feel it was him, she just didn't want to turn around incase she was dreaming. She slowly turned, glancing to Pepper's beaming face before coming face to face with the man she'd been waiting for. For so long she waited for him to come back, she cried when he didn't return, she wept when she saw him on the news battling with the Chitauri. She suddenly felt rage bubbling up in the pit of her stomach and rightly so. Her anger was now well and truly at the surface, she took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from shaking.

"Jane." He spoke softly but firmly, before he could say anymore she slapped him across the face.

"Sorry I just needed to make sure you were real." She gasped, completely shocked by her reaction. She almost felt bad acting this way in front of everyone but her anger still raged inside her.

"Yes, I am...Jane." He started, not before she slapped him again.

"Their supposed to be in love right?" Clint whispered to Natasha who hushed him instantly.

"Where were you?!" She shouted.

The group behind them were in the exact definition of an awkward situation, they all stared at inanimate objects and fiddling with their phones, Pepper was the only one paying any real attention.

Thor stood stalk still, unable to speak or move in fear of being slapped again. "Where were you?"

"I was right here where you left me. I was waiting and then I was crying and then I went out looking for you, you said you were coming back." She began to well up, her deep brown eyes glistening through her tears.

"I know I know, but the Bifrost was destroyed, the nine realms erupted into chaos, wars were raging, marauders were pillaging...I had to put an end to the slaughter." He explained, gaining a slightly guilty look from Jane.

"As excuses go...its not _terrible_." She admitted remorsefully. "But I saw you on TV, you were in New York!" She spoke exasperatedly.

"Jane, I fought to protect you from the dangers of my world, I was wrong, I was a fool." He admitted. He brought his hand to her face, gently tracing her cheek with his thumb. "I believe that fate brought us together." He held her gaze as he spoke, his fingers entangled in her hair.

"Awwwww." Everyones eyes shot to Pepper, who sat with a tissue in one hand dabbing away tears and her other cupping her face gazing at the scene in front of her. "I really need to stop doing that...Continue." She waved them on, resting her elbows on her knees. Tony mouthed 'She's pregnant' to everyone and they continued to pretend like they weren't watching.

Jane smiled at Thor's touch, her anger dissipated and in one fleeting move she leapt into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck. She nestled herself into his neck, breathing in his scent, her hands locking together, gripping tightly. He wrapped his hands around her waist, easily pulling her up to his level, smiles spreading across both of their faces as he spun her around. He gently placed her on the ground, both now increasingly aware that they were being watched. Jane coyly tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, she took Thor's hand and began staring at her suddenly interesting shoes. Everyone sat in complete silence, thumbs twiddling, feet tapping, until Tony's voice ripped through the silence.

"You know you two can go upstairs." He spoke suggestively pointing to the ceiling. "You've got some...*cough* catching up to do."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Two hours later, Thor and Jane had returned downstairs, both expertly straightened out and slightly flustered. Thor rejoined the men who surrounded the couch, he received many pats on the back and some playful ribbing from Tony which was to be expected. Pepper sat on the stools at the breakfast bar with Natasha, Jane joined them being handed a bottle of much appreciated bottle of water from Pepper. Pepper glanced almost nervously around the room, catching the attention of the two women. Pepper caught their glances and fiddled with the water bottle in front of her.

"I-I...I um, last night the guys were playing poker and I overheard them talking." She whispered. "Clint mentioned something to Tony about a proposal." She admitted.

Natasha's eyes went wide, for a deadly assassin who relies on her ability to manipulate and deceive to get information she needs, she had a terrible poker face when it came to a pregnant Pepper Potts. She tried to hide her expression, but it was too late.

"Natasha?" Pepper whispered through gritted teeth. "You know something!"

"I know nothing!" She raised her hands up defensively. "Absolutely nothing." She shook her head then jumped off the stool, she made a break for it and ran towards the stairs.

Pepper and Jane raced off after her, unable to believe that the spy was running away from them. The pair found the read-head in one of the guest bedrooms, pacing along the far side of the room, chewing nervously on her thumbnail. The assassin wasn't used to these personal situations, especially other peoples personal matters. She took a seat on the edge of the bed and was joined by Pepper and Jane.

"Pepper I really really _really_ don't feel comfortable talking about this, it's between you and Tony." Natasha begged.

"Natasha please." Pepper pleaded.

"Oh my god fine! Tony called me and the guys a couple of months ago, he...he told us he _almost_ proposed. He was scared, I'd never seen him this worried before, he asked me to ask you your feelings on marriage, that's when...you told me you were pregnant! I didn't know what to do!" She rambled. "He didn't want to mess it up and for you to think that he was proposing just 'cause you were pregnant."

Pepper's eyes were now lined with tears, she felt her heart swell with love for him. Natasha rolled her eyes at her friend and sighed. "_PLEASE_...Do not tell Tony I told you, I can't argue with a pregnant lady."

"I promise." She beamed.

The ladies made their way back downstairs, Pepper failing to keep her smile at bay. The men eyed them as the entered, mouths agape and puzzled looks on their faces. Natasha winced and pointed towards Pepper mouthing '_Pregnant stuff_' the men immediately forgot the women even leaving.

Pepper made a beeline for Tony, who immediately became nervous. He struggled to figure out what he had done wrong or what form he forgot to sign or a meeting he forgot to attend, he was drawing blanks. He worriedly looked up at her as she stood over him. She plonked herself down next to him and threw her arms around his neck kissing him passionately. She pulled away leaving Tony both grinning and puzzled.

"What was that for?!" He gawked.

"Just for being you." She winked.

"I need to go drink some beer or get into a fight, it's far too mushy around here." Clint groaned.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**A/N: I'm kinda stuck for the next chapter, if anyone has any ideas or things they would like to see please let me know! Virtual cookies for everyone who reviews :)**


End file.
